


Art: Breaking news

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Royalty, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a bit of silly fluff, inspired by the wonderful Clea2011's  hilarious, 'Exposed':<br/>“Remind me,” Merlin growled. “Just why we’re hiding in a stable?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Breaking news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965934) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> This is for Clea2011, because your fic brightened my day and it sounded like you wanted a pic. Hope you like

[ ](https://imgur.com/Yy50A7Y)

 [](https://imgur.com/ilTyGvu)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, for any inaccuracies and the terrible English and grammar in the newspaper article. I'm dyslexic, and did not have the gall to ask anyone to check, besides, it's supposed to be some terrible tabloid trash so is probably quite fitting!


End file.
